The ANN search engine of CCRC-Net's database of 1H-NMR spectra of xyloglucan oligosaccharides was replaced with an improved ANN engine. The new engine was trained with a greater number of duplicate spectra per structure to increase its pattern-matching accuracy. The new engine is much more robust and delivers far fewer "false-positive" matches than the original search engine. The new engine can also handle spectra that have half the signal-to-noise ratio of those spectra that could be handled by the previous engine. Also, the 1H-NMR spectra for a new xyloglucan database have been recorded; a new database and search engine is planned for these structures.